justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Ballard series armored vehicles
The Ballard series armored vehicles are military vehicles in Just Cause (1). There are 3 vehicles in this series. The vehicles are so similar that it's simpler and better to keep them in a single article. The 3 vehicles Appearance The lower parts of the vehicles are identical. They have 8 wheels. Real 8 wheeled vehicles have at least 4 wheels that turn, but the game limitations don't allow more than the 2 front wheels to turn. The engine is at the rear. The rear ends of the side walls have fuel canisters connected to them. They all have invisible machine-guns at the right side of the front wall. The vehicles don't appear to be based on any one real armored vehicle, instead they are made up of the elements of several. The body looks like that of the LAV-25/ASLAV, but the wheels are bigger, the Ballard series doesn't have rear doors and the much more powerful weapons would classify them as armoured fighting vehicles rather than light armoured vehicles (military armoured cars). Performance It's a lot faster then one might expect from a vehicle that looks like that, but won't out-drive any sports cars. It drifts a little at its maximum speed. Weapons The machine-gun is invisible, but when fired, it can be seen on the right side of the front wall. It can be used against all targets (even vehicles), but it will take time before it manages to do any damage. Ballard M5B1 Scout: *Has the turret of a tank. *Front machine-gun. Ballard Sentry STRL - 14: *Has a multiple rocket-launcher turret. *Front machine-gun. Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21: *Has a quad anti-aircraft heavy machine-gun turret, with a little radar antenna. *Front machine-gun. Survivability / armor They are completely bullet-proof and they can survive 3 direct hits from rockets and the Ballard M5B1 Scout's gun, before the fourth hit causes the vehicle to catch fire and explode. If another vehicle explodes too close to it, then the explosion can send it flying to a short distance. This will damage the vehicle. It's important to note that these vehicles can sometimes be encountered in missions where they may sometimes be either indestructible or much more lightly armored. Plus, unlike other vehicles, their tires never blow (you can even try it yourself) so, they never lose handling from tire burst. Ballard M5B1 Scout This version has the turret of a tank. Being armed with a Tank gun, it's effective against all targets. A skilled operator can even shoot down helicopters. There's a unique unmarked brown one hidden in a forest. The area has a few small houses and there are civilians walking around, but it's not known who owns it. It's located in a small valley, surrounded by steep cliffs. The jungle keeps it completely hidden from aerial observation. Unless you want to jump off a cliff, it can only be approached from the north. The valley entrance has a wire fence with barbed wire at the top edge - just like the fences around some military bases. There's a gap in the middle of the fence, so it's not really obstructing anything. Be careful when driving it out, as the red barrel next to some wooden boxes will explode when hit. That won't destroy the vehicle, but why remove ~25% of its health? Perhaps it's meant to keep out intruders who attempt to drive this vehicle away? There is a version with San Esperito Police Department markings that appears in Guerrilla sidemissions as a vehicle that needs to be captured. When the crew exits the vehicle, they are revealed to be soldiers rather than police. It's unknown why the military is operating police-marked Ballards. Also see the video section. Gallery Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden).png|The hidden one is below the helicopter. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|The location of the hidden one. Ballard M5B1 Scout (unmarked, brown, hidden).png|Brown hidden variant. Ballard M5B1 Scout at a hidden location on Provincia de los Guerreros.png|The hidden one again. Ballard M5B1 Scout (police).png|Police variant. Ballard M5B1 Scout (military, front).png|Military variant front. Ballard M5B1 Scout (military, rear).png|Military variant rear. Ballard M5B1 Scout (Black Hand, front).png|Black Hand variant front, at the presidents palace on Isla Dominio. Ballard M5B1 Scout (Black Hand, rear).png|Black Hand variant rear. Ballard M5B1 Scout (guerrilla, front).png|Guerrilla variant front. Ballard M5B1 Scout (guerrilla, rear).png|Guerrilla variant rear. Ballard M5B1 Scout.png|Rioja Cartel version next to a helicopter at Esperito City. Ballard M5B1 Scout (at Rioja 04 safehouse).JPG|This is one of the few vehicles that can drive to Rioja 04 Eagles Nest. Other vehicles that can do this are The Vampire, Rotor industries ATRV and possibly a few others. Locations and users Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 This version has a multiple rocket-launcher turret. The rocket-launcher has 12 visible rockets, but as all other vehicle weapons, it has infinite ammunition. The rocket-launcher cannot be used against flying machines and it doesn't have much range. In the beginning cutscene of Broadcast News, Tom Sheldon is playing JC1 (this is an Easter Egg) and he is controlling one of these. However, he doesn't have one in reality. Gallery Ballard Sentry STRL - 14.png|At the Costa Brava military base. Military Sentry 1.png|San Esperito Military variant. Military Sentry 2.png|San Esperito Military variant 2. Black Hand Sentry.png|Black Hand variant. Black Hand Sentry 2.png|Black Hand variant 2. Easter Egg Sentry STRL.png|Close-up of the unmarked cut-scene variant. Locations and users Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 This is the anti-aircraft version. Armed with a quad (4) barreled anti-aircraft heavy machine-gun, this version is effective against all helicopters, just like the Ballard M5B1 Scout's gun, but it has a greater angle of vertical fire. The weapon is useless against ground vehicles. The turret has a little radar antenna. The body of the tank is always the same as all other tanks, but the anti-aircraft turret looks as if though it is based on a ZSU-23-4 Locations and users Video This video shows how looks two versions of the Ballard M5B1 Scout: the Military and Guerrilla version's Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content